Shining Knight reads a book
by MeraNova
Summary: Based on a question in a prestory babble I read. Rated for safety and for the theme. Ending might seem kind of lame but trust me, his shock hadn't settled in by the time the story was recounted. Should be obvious in the beginning what 'the book' is about
1. Chapter 1

A question brought this up. A single question that made me laugh and fall off my stool…Though I think that's also because the stool always was rather unbalanced…

Anyways, the question: 'Although…how would Shining Knight react if he ever read slash?' Originally it was gonna only be dialogue but that'd ruin half the fun. I will give a bonus chapter presenting the version that's almost completely dialogue.

Inspired by Lady Jaye1's pre story babble in "Parallels", written by MeraNova, all characters belong to their respective companies/creators/etc.

And now for random fact of the day: The creators of Superman sold the rights to the character in 1938 to their publisher for $130. I wish I could buy TV characters for $130; I had more than that in shopping money for Christmas!

* * *

**Shining Knight reads a book**

It had started with a simple question. One of the new teens inhabiting the watchtower as part of the supposed 'Junior League' had been reading a book in the corner of the library when one of the senior leaguers had noticed the teen's self induced seclusion. So he, as a man who always treated women with respect, had gone over to ask if anything was wrong. But instead he found himself asking a different question completely.

"What are you reading?" He asked the girl, she looked up and, realizing who it was, shifted in her chair to hide her book ever so slightly.

"Just a book." She replied. "It's something you wouldn't understand." She said, that part confused him. What wouldn't he understand about a book? It had words, you read the words, you understood the book. With some looking up words if needed, but simple none the less.

"What wouldn't I understand?" He asked her politely. She looked at him with emotionless green eyes.

"It's got a lot of something highly debated in today's society. This couple has to sneak away to another land to get married because in most places in the US it's illegal for them to wed. And it has been made so they can't just go to Canada where it's perfectly legal and they don't speak Spanish so Mexico's out of the question." She paused for a while and then sighed. "Lemme just finish this last chapter and I'll lend it to you." She said calmly.

"Very well." Replied the Shining Knight. He left her to her reading and went back to the desk he sat behind most of the day. He had Library Duty for the Junior League every other day so he did his desk work in silence until he heard the sound of a book being set on the desk.

"Here you go Mr. Knight." Said the girl to him before heading back to her seat to gather her things before the bell designating the changing of classes sounded. Just as it rang she got to the desk again. "I need that back though. Doesn't matter when Mr. Knight." He looked up just in time to see her leave the room and the door shut. He looked up at the clock. _'Good,' _he thought; _'just an hour and a half until classes are over.'_

It was later that night when he finally got around to starting the book. He sat in a chair by a window overlooking the planet below. Now, for someone from a time where it was follow the Catholic/Christian belief or be killed (pretty much) and since people believe the topic in the book is against all religion, the hero known as Shining Knight lasted much longer reading the book than most would think.

He got a good three chapters in the book until his mind fully grasped the topic. Not that he was a slow minded man mind you, it's just the writing didn't really hint at it all that much until the third chapter. As soon as his eyes went over the page describing the intimate sex of the two men in the book his eyes went wide and he slammed the book shut muttering under his breath. "Blasphemy."


	2. Bonus chapter!

Here's the bonus chapter presenting the version that's almost completely dialogue. I actually appear in this one!

* * *

**Shining Knight Reads a Book**

**Bonus Chapter**

"What are you reading Flash?"

"Just this book I found lying around."

"What is it about?"

"Well, it's about…About…Actually I'll lend it to you; I've already read it about fifteen times. I suggest you skip chapter three."

"Very well then." As the Shining Knight walked away a girl around five foot five with a hair color that was a mix of all natural colors came up to Flash.

"Hey Flash, have you seen my book?"

"What's it called?"

"It's called 'A Journey for Marriage'. Have you seen it?"

"Oh shit…"

"You lent it to him didn't you?"

"Yeah…Should we stop him?"

"Naw, should we make some footage of him readin' it and sell it?"

"Sure why not."

_**NEXT DAY**_

"Come and get it, five bucks apiece! See the shining Knight's reaction to a same-sex relationship dilemma!" The girl and Flash were selling copies of security footage all around the watch tower. Flash turned to the girl as she made a comment. "Hey, I think I have enough for a new copy of that book."

A ways away in the Senior Lounge some of the leaguers were enjoying the video as well. Nothing really happened for a while then all of a sudden the usually calm eyes of the Shining Knight went wide and he slammed the book shut. "Blasphemy." He muttered, so said the subtitle at the bottom of the screen, he then picked up the book and went to a fireplace.

"What's he doing?" Asked one leaguer.

"Isn't it obvious?" Replied another.

The Shining Knight fed the flames until he deemed the fire satisfactory before tossing the book into the flames. Muttering as he did so. "Blasphemy, just blasphemy." Then he let loose a short stream of obscenities and, most likely untrue, facts about the author and his family. The whole room burst out laughing.

* * *

Yeah, I liked the 1st one better... Anyways, so you all know for when I put fics up that go along with my 'junior league' idea I don't go my the comics because 1: I don't like being criticized by comic nerds (though I'm the one who can tell people almost anything on Jamie Madrox from X-Men) 2: I wanted to make everyone individualistic, no carbon copy characters for me please. But I tend to do some every now and then. And 3: It will give me a foundation for my DC/Marvelverse world.

If you're all good I might just give you a sneak peek of the DC/Marverlverse. For times, Marvel5 years after "X-Men: Evolution" ends, DCcurrent year, Batman Beyond ages.


	3. Response to my only 2 reviewers

One of the two people who reviewed told me this:

* * *

"My favorite part about the second chapter is how Flash and the girl sell videos for 5 bucks! That is so evil! This story reminds me of some of the Vigilante/Shining Knight fics that a few authors wrote. Even though I don't entirely agree with the whole Vig and Knight together thing, I could imagine the story having Shining Knight and Vig in it. You should try reading Happily Ever After. It is hilarious! I didn't write it though."

* * *

Spelling is corrected by-the-by, and I decided I'd just let everyone know the girl was me. I'm 15 and have every natural color…naturally…I like it but people keep asking how I get it died like that because my roots are brown then the strands go to whatever color. The girl in the previous chapter was my own creation Mikanna, or just Mi, who controls/creates water and fire. She's a clone too, but shhh, she doesn't know yet. 

_Know what yet? (Mikanna walks up from nowhere)_

Ohhh…nothing… (I do a shifty eye motion and plays with my hands behind my back)

_Come on Katie, tell me! (Mikanna gives me a pathetic look)_

No… (I fake my stubbornness makes me not say it, but really it's my lack of nerves)

_Why not? (Mikanna gives a more pathetic, resigned look)_

It's a surprise? (I say shrugging hopelessly. Mikanna rolls her eyes and walks off) Boy that was close.

* * *

Anyways, stay tuned in for a sneak peek at "Junior League: The Initiations" Which will be coming in as soon as August 7th. Please read and review some of my other...uncompleted work, and all flames will be used for s'mores! 

Besides, "Say something nice or nothing at all. If you do not heed this warning you'll get kicked upside your head FOOL!" I always say!


End file.
